Funneling Stardust
by Deathe
Summary: Stories that might never come to be, but are resistant to being kept quiet in the back of my mind. Nothing is above T but it doesn't mean I won't post future mature content...maybe. Better safe than sorry!
1. BayversePrime

**AN** : Not having updated since last September does not mean I've been inactive! Much to my ire the beloved fandoms I watch mock me. Forcing inspiration to bloom within the mind. A part where imagination is rampant with bunnies.

I admit to feeling guilty to not updating so I spoke my favorite blonde and came to a decision. One that you, the reader, might enjoy depending on your preferences.

This decision I speak of is to post what I have written of the many fandoms.

Some would call this, 'challenges', or, 'one-shots' but, the term I feel more fitting are: 'Plot-shots'. A series of writing about multiple scenarios that come to mind but might never finish.

•*\\(-_-)/*•

Hopefully you will enjoy what I have come to write. If any of you are inspired by my writing feel free to 'adopt' the plot. Just know that what I wrote is NOT up for adoption, so no plagiarism! I worked hard to translate my 'la la land imagination theater' to 'words' you read now.

this is un-beta'd so be wary of grammar errors

Transformers...I don't think I have ever wanted to scream at plots as much as theirs. Also, this has a 'MechxMech' pairing.

[MegatronxSoundwave] appearance from the Prime series.

* * *

 **Soundwave:The warrior**

 **Chapter 1**

For all the rage and calamities that consumed his spark bit by bit, Megatron's will never budged on one thing.

His refusal to ever harm his respected bonded.

Oh he might snip and snarl but that was due to his bonded's curiosity happening in the midst of battle. Not that he was discouraging the emotions themselves but frag it all if it didn't worry him. Which is why a single scream echoing across different frequencies at once is what saved Jazz from the Well of Sparks as an eerie stillness filled the air.

- **Jazz** -

There was a stillness that alluded to an oncoming apocalypse called Megatron.

Not wanting to be near he quickly used the chance to break free. Blasting at the servo holding him and risking the damage of falling down versus being torn apart. (•-• )౨ The doc-bot could chuck all the wrenches at him for the choice, but at least he's still alive. Or, that's what he kept processing to his aching afterburner that now laid severely damaged against the building.

And the blast itself seemed to have push Megatron into action as the mech proceeded launch off the building. Not only destroying said tower, but killing many humans still inside.

Jazz winced internally and chalked it up as another casualty in their war.

"Starscream report!"

*Well,* thought Jazz, *seems like tha' con be _real_ angry now. Wonder what mech be making tha sound.*

And it didn't take long to figure it out as the battle itself seems to have taken a rare pause if the silence meant anything.

* * *

 **Chapter** : Means it's not the first chapter but a scene that might happen in the future.

 **Chapter 1** : Part of what I would most likely have published in the first chapter.

Above the 'Chapters' in bold are story Titles I might have called them.


	2. AU OP

**AN:** In a world where Luffy was never rescued by Ace or Sabotage and his goals shifted to something more.

* * *

 **Patrons of The Strawhat**

 **Chapter**

Doubts were definitely expressed among the crew about the crazy idea but Robin had managed to quiet them since it was a 'crazy idea' Luffy had used to save them.

The plan was actually quite simple really.

They wouldn't be able to hide their 'betrayal' once they passed the gates of justice so Sanji, Zoro, and him would just strong man the ship and take Ace as Nami, Chopper, and Ussop brought the Merry. Franky and Robin would be waiting for them at Saboady with their new ship.

Sighing Luffy adjusted his black suit and tie. The prisoner, Ace, still hadn't notice him aboard the ship as they sailed towards the gates and that was just fine by him. He honestly didn't know how he'd react and would prefer to find out _after_ they took him.

With a stifled pout he thought back to Marineford.

If he had to describe it with one word, he would use 'stifling'. There was just too many problems with the place to ever truly define the source. Well, not truly since _one_ of the major problems was the corrupt marine ratio to good marines-but that wasn't the point! The point was even if it had _too_ many problems he-and the crew- _shouldn't_ have been able to help escort Ace with only grandpa's request to back them.

 _They weren't even official marines! Were they asking for trouble?!_

With a signal to Zoro and Sanji they initiated the plan.

~•~•~•~•~•~•

The yells of " _Traitor!"_ were barely heard above the woosh of a sinking Merry who dove underneath the surface.

A stunned Ace had yet to say more after the first 'what' had merely followed Luffy around as he walked towards Sanji. "Oi, Sanji, you got the key?"

Lighting a cigar, he took a deep puff and exhaled before digging in his pants pocket for the object and tossing it. "Yeah, here ya go."

Catching it with ease the captain easily noticed how everyone tensed as he unlocked the chains. Warning the pyro of anything stupid.

"Hurt my nakama and I toss you overboard; you got that?"

When all he got was a vague nod Luffy eyed the pyro warily before turning to Sanji again, surprised when he couldn't find his favorite blond.

Zoro answered before he could even ask.

"Ero-cook went to go make food."

A faint 'shitty marimo' could be heard and Luffy couldn't help but smile faintly in pleasure. Quite pleased that his crew knew him so well despite the rocky start.

"Great!"

Knowing that he'd soon be fed the young rubber man practically bounced up to the mikan trees, climbing one to rest on its branch. It was the one of the few places on the ship where he could relax and get solitude. Well, more like silent companionship as he heard Zoro walk underneath his tree and lay on the grass. Eyes crinkling, Luffy looked down at his first mate and gave his 'D' grin followed by a 'Shishishi'. The ex: pirate hunter could be scary, and occasionally 'slow', and lazy, and work out crazy, and directionally challenged...any who! Luffy couldn't deny that Zoro made the best first mate/friend he had.

Happy, the still smiling captain leaned back and drew a prized straw hat over his eyes to rest.

He knew his crew could kick the guys ass so he didn't worry too much.

 **POV Ace**

He walked back to the outside world heavily chained, hoping for many things. But Ace knew to only expect death. At least, he had thought to himself, he'd die part of the Whitebeard family before Pops could 'disown' him for his insubordination. (That's right! He knew big words too!)

But then something unexpected happen, the boy-Gramps actual grandson, came aboard the ship that was escorting him. At first, he thought this was fate's way of telling him he deserved his death until the brat _rescued_ him. Out of everyone possible _he_ was supposed to be one of the _last_ people to do so.

Ever since _the incident_ the kid, whom he viewed at the time as an idiot- had changed, and it haunted Ace just how badly he treated him. This was just one other sin he would he would damn near never confess.

Well, until it seemed the pyro-dork had finally shaken off his stupor and started talking.

"You! Why did you-you save _me_?! You _hate_ me!"

Any answer he _might_ have received was squashed as the ginger, Nami, whacked him real good to the floor. Knocking out the poor boy for a good while.

Snickers and swooning was the last thing the young fire fist heard as he passed out.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• time skip~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

When they approached the Moby dick, it was with the sun rising against their backs. Robin had said it would make them look cool so he went with the plan since the meeting was serious. Which is something he needed since he had Ace tied up again. He was vaguely aware of second commander struggling against his grip as he spotted the White-banana(?!) Moustache captain accompanied by a blonde...pineapple?! Look down upon them

"Ehh, did the Marines-"

 _RUMBLE!~_

"Sanji! Meat!"

Complete silence ruled the immediate area as everyone minus the crew gazed at the Strawhat captain. Listening attentively to what crew members will say as they spotted a ginger woman ready to explode.

" _LUFFY!_ _HOW CAN YOU BE HUNGRY AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! WE JUST LITERALLY FED YOU NOT MINUTES AGO!"_

Sanji sulked as he lit his cigar. "Did I not make enough calories? Or maybe he burned more than I thought? Shitty Captain with shitty stomach."

Ussop sweat dropped. "That's Luffy for you. He has the stomach of a black hole! Speaking of which-"

Poor boy was whacked over the head. " _THIS ISN'T STORYTIME EITHER!"_

"It's not the time to yell either witch."

" _WHAT WAS THAT?! Did I hear 'increase interest rate'?"_

Even at the most serious of times his crew would never stop being themselves. Something he is quite proud of.


	3. HPToriko

**AN:** I admit to being left wanting a good TorikoxHP fanfic

* * *

 **Food Luck V.S. Potter Luck**

 **chapter 1**

Life was a precious thing-but, just like the muggles, _wizards_ merely preached it. For what she saw was a completely new face of the wizarding world. When the 'Dark Trials', as the Rita dubbed it, started; she couldn't be more disgusted. Many, and she meant _many,_ people of the wizarding world practically lusted to serve 'justice' to the Death Eaters and fellow sympathizers. While not all, _most_ of her few friends were not spared by the sudden lust.

Poor Kingsley, as good of a man he was, couldn't do much about it without looking like a sympathizer and endangering himself, but her? After everything she's been through; she should have known better but...when Ministry of Magic had the gall to drag in 'Dumbledore's Army' that was the last straw.

These people were no longer targeting Death eaters but innocents.

While Ginny forced the name upon them it still didn't change the fact it was _her_ army, _her_ students that she taught alongside Hermione and Ron. They did her proud when they didn't speak in court but she had to interfere when they were to be expelled from school. She had thought Hermione and Ron would stand beside her in defending their 'students' but was proven wrong as they remained quiet.

It left a bitter taste in her mouth because right now, after a month of imprisonment, she was pushed through the veil. Ironically enough she received no trail, very much like her godfather, she was cuffed and shoved into a cage with needles sticking out, accused as if she were some madman.

But that wasn't here and now.

Right now she was exhausted, hurt, still cuffed, and _very_ confused. From what she can tell she was in a very clean room. White walls, walk in closet, night stand, backpack by the door, and a window facing a very modern day city…

' _Wait, city?!'_


	4. Kid Marco

**An:** Marco's life. Enough said.

* * *

 **Dance of The Phoenix**

 **Chapter 1**

*Kid Marco*

With his right hand held out Marco stared in what could only be in awe of the result of eating a rare zoan mythical fruit. Honestly, he had expected fiery red/orange flames often related to a phoenix but, much to his shock, he held sky blue flames in his hand. Said hypnotic flames danced up from his fingers and gently bathed the dark room in a blue light. Occasionally,there would be tiny flames sparking away from the source, but he hardly worried about anything being set aflame since it gave no heat.

What a boggling thing to think, 'a flame that doesn't burn'; whoever heard of such a flame?! And, as much as he was curious-right now wasn't the time to explore his newfound abilities. To do such a thing required him to first escape the island.

"Boy! Get down here this instant!"

Startled, the little blond boy deactivated the flames and gathered all scattered papers on the floor and hid them away in a box atop some dusty books. If the old crone discovered what he was reading she'd burn everything; destroying an interesting tale written by a navigator.

So caught up in hiding he didn't filter his speech. "Coming-yoi!"

A heavy silence had chills rushing through him and quickly hid the box away just as he heard heavy footsteps coming. Adrenaline pumped and his heart raced when he registered what he had said and shakily stood up in his lazy pose just in time for the hag to barge in. Wrinkles became more prominent as the woman's face easily showed her utter dislike for him. Brown eyes narrowed upon his form as the lady's mouth thinned into a seamless line while asking. "What did you say?"

Nervous, he desperately held onto the lazy image he was displaying as he edited what he said not a minute ago. "Coming now." Oda it took everything it got just to not add the _yoi_ after.

A delicate sniff combined with a face of disapproval showed but the hag let it pass and grabbed his ear quite harshly as she dragged him downstairs to the shop. Making him walk sideways as she told him to bring snacks and some drinks for their _very important_ guest before letting go halfway down or risk said important customer seeing her.

With a sigh he adjusted his clothes, hair, and nerves as he headed towards the door that opened to the creaky kitchen. Only bothering to glance at the customers to see what he would need to grab just before the swinging door could cut off his sight.

He never took note of the curious blue eyed glance sent his way from a tall blond teen.

~~Puru Puru Puru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Puru Puru Puru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Puru-Ka-chak

Tapping his foot to get rid of some jittery nerves Marco grabbed a silver platter, careful not to leave fingerprints as he placed on top small samples, cupped by delicate paper liners, of what they could offer. Taking note on what they could offer to drink (that wasn't alcohol unless the hag offered personally) he turned around and took some napkins and walked back out the door to the front of the bakery store. To the right of a showcase/register was a white tableclothed round table with little flower gold designs patterning at the edges. It was there that sat four prominent figures; the old woman discussed what was obviously a custom order with what he assumed were nobles. A high end order if the happy/greedily look on her face was anything to go by.

Keeping up with the lazy look that practically seemed carved into his face he tried to exclude a calm aura as he waited for his cue to present the samples. There were glances here and there but remained ignored for the most part, which was fine by him since he tried hard to ignore their conversation and instead examine the people. The Man of the group was well toned and tanned, muscles that could only come from constant training didn't try to bulge out of the fancy clothes he was wearing but you could definitely tell they were there. He had blue eyes with nearly buzzed cut black hair spiking. There were slight scars here and there but nothing too noticeable.

The much smaller and less imposing woman _definitely_ gave off a noble aura. If silky wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and smooth pale skin didn't scream noble the jewelry on her sure did. It was borderline childish just how much she wore to probably 'display' her wealth.

Now the youth caught his interest though. The young man had a strong chin, bulging muscles, and blue eyes like the father, although, he appeared very uncomfortable in the fancy clothes he wore. Marco idly wondered if he pissed off the dates in a previous life to be where he is today. Though, perhaps he was a _bit_ jealous of the teen's abnormal height and wavy blond hair. If he could, the boy would have fingered his abnormal starburst hair during the comparison. Instead he stood attention when the hag gestured to him, setting the small platter on the table now that the papers of the order weren't at risk.

"Now," he old woman repeated to be sure," you want a three tier cake with two layers each, do you have in mind what you want for flavors? I had Mark here bring some samples if you don't know."

Eye twitching at being called the wrong name he stepped forward, delicately placing the platter on the table with ease of a professional waiter before stepping back and waiting.


	5. Winx AU

**AN:** A thought of, 'What if the Wind Girls are addicted to using magic? To receiving the power boost with each new transformation?'.

* * *

 **All Consuming**

 **Chapter**

As Bloom laid dying in Sky's arms, a small part of her couldn't help but feel relieved. It had taken a while on her part to notice since, at the beginning, she was too caught up at being a _fairy_ and discovering family to pay much attention to anything else.

But when she did...Bloom couldn't help but cry. For it all became so _obvious_ what was happening to her and the Winx.

Addiction.

An addiction to magic that she couldn't stop.

A cycle

For all that she is fairy, she was raised the _human_ way. Where one had to do everything themselves instead of relying on magic.

Perhaps that is why she was more affected by magic than the girls.


	6. Fem! Marco

**AN:** This plot is based on a time travel male Marco to Fem! Marco who has to deal with prejudice Whitebeard who won't accept her into his family. But that's alright, it's not as if she'd live past killing Blackbeard. She just hopes its not Haruta who will be the one to end her.

* * *

 **Truly Bad Luck?**

 **Chapter**

She was walking behind an excited Thatch in their forest; the happy go lucky man had claimed he found the perfect spot on their island/base and felt the need to drag her immediately.

"Come onnn! Walk faster! We're almost there!" Came the whiny voice of Thatch.

Slightly more amused than annoyed by this, Marco couldn't help but purposely slow her pace down even more.

"I'm _trying_ not to overwork myself; remember-yoi? You suggested I take things _slooowww_ after doing _ahhhlll_ of the paperwork?"

Flinching as if remembering a bad nightmare, Thatch stopped and turned to face his old friend, panicking. Sweat could practically be seen dripping down his face that wasn't there seconds ago.

"B-but you said you didn't mind! I even cooked you a special breakfast and cleaned up the place! Do you know-hey- are you smiling?"

During his panic ramble a fond smile grew larger on Marco's face. It reminded her just how thankful she was to have him back in her life.

"You're such an idiot Thatch, I'm not mad-yoi." She grinned harder as she walked towards him.

"You're not? Wait-hey there-what are you doing? You put those hands down missy! There will be consequences!"

Not caring for what he said she raised her hands to dig them into the well styled hair, but laughed as he let out a girly yell and caught them mid-way, causing them to have a mock struggle.

"Don't touch my hair you evil woman! It took me an hour! You hear? An hou-arghhh!"

Marco managed to trip him which allowed her to sit on top of his stomach and mess with his hair. Causing him to cross his arms and pout.

"Aww, is poor Thatch swad I mwessed up his pwoor hair?" unable to resist she pinched his cheeks as well.

The phoenix had extremely enjoyed the moment until she saw the gleam in his eyes with a smug smile beginning.

"What are you do-ingggg! Thatch! Let me down-yoi!"

Smug, the man had grabbed her thighs and stood both of them up, walking in a suggestive position. If she didn't hold onto him she'd fall backwards.

"So, trying to tell me something with this Marco? You know I'm completely ok with you falling in love with me. It's a normal thing you know, my charm is just too good."

Annoyed she drawled a reply sarcastically. "You stole my heart-yoi. Now let me down!"

Marco could feel his chest puff out as he spoke. "No! As a gentleman who stole your heart I refuse to let you overwork yourself! Besides we're almost…ther-"

Seeing him tense cause her to tense as she felt a dead silence fall.

"Thatch?"

"Uh…"

Seeing his eyes and gobsmacked expression she smacked his cheek lightly.

"Thatch put me down."

Returning to the real world he looked at her.

"Uh..right, right, putting you down now."

Relieved she was finally on the ground again she turned around. Surprised as to what she saw. It was the Roger pirates paused midway as they are, what she could only assume, was Thatch's food.


	7. FT-INU-HP

**AN:** This...I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this.

 _ **Warnings:**_ _gender bent Harry (A.K.A. Lidiya), future romance, future smut(unsure, will change the rating if so ), adventure, friendship, future bashing, time travel/do over/second chance, romance, three way crossover, fairy tail world dominant, magic...more to be determined later if continued._

* * *

 ** _A Star's Re-manifestation_**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

In a void of darkness three girls stood in the barren, empty place, looking as if they had just returned from battle. To outsiders it would appear as if they were floating, however the three stood firmly on the bottomless air on a surface the eye couldn't see. They were tightly hugging each others battered forms for comfort as they came to comprehend their situation.

The smaller one is a 15 year old priestess with blue eyes, standing 5;2 . Her clothes stood out in the void of darkness for she was wearing a green and white school uniform. Her wavy raven hair hovered in an imaginary wind, flickering it's long tips against her waist. Her wide blue eyes overflowed with an endless stream of tears, suddenly recalling her last memory. In her mind's eye, she watched the Shikon jewel grow bright as it was destroyed before the backlash wave filled her entire gaze. Then there was darkness, that is, until another raven haired girl joined her. Coming in the form of white mist.

The tallest girl was a young witch of 15 with green eyes, she stood 5;5 and also had wavy raven hair. She too was sad as she recalled her last moments, but her sadness was tainted with an element of bitterness. This bitterness came from her overconfident nature. If it weren't subtle differences the two could pass off as twin sisters.

The second tallest was 5;4, a celestial mage of 17 with brown eyes and short blond hair that was tied into pigtails at the base of her neck. She too wore battered clothes of blue and white that could be considered revealing. But she wasn't like the other two. Sadness did not dominate her being but hope. Hope that the two would accept the offer made by her spirits.

A second chance at not only life, but a new adventure as well...

...Even if they had enough to last a lifetime.

"Please," spoke the blond, " I'm sure Fairy Tail would love to have you."

 _ **/Flashback/**_

In a place where time meant nothing, Lucy Heartfilia saw many things. Images of what could only be of the past, present, and future flowed for her eyes to see of millions of people and how they went about their lives, unaware of her seeing gaze. But of course, they held no interest to her- that is, until the images of the Fairy Tail guild popped into mind. Curious, she focused on the pictures until her eyes blurred with strained tears, tensing her body into a frozen posture as she tried with all her might to focus her power, barely grasping onto what could only be the future of her beloved family.

She was rewarded with an image of a huge coliseum full to the brim with people, catching the glimpse of small groups made up of five people walking into field. From what she could quickly gather from the obvious fan-made banners, it appeared to be some kind of game. Lucy smiled at Natsu's usual enthusiasm when their group appeared but confusion quickly overcame her as she saw Elfman walk out along side them.

' _Elfman?! What did he do? Bench a mountain?!_ '

But she didn't have more time to think as more groups came out and saw an obvious dark guild member walk out. Her ears perked up as malicious words were said as she finally found her angry looking master in the crowd.

" _You really shouldn't get worked up old man, it's bad for your health. I want you to live to see your guild fall."_

Any control Lucy had on the power quickly left as she stood in shock; trying to contemplate what she just heard. And that was her big mistake.

"AH! MY...HEAD!"

The now uncontrolled power lashed out and filled her head with overwhelming knowledge of the Fairy Tail members, cramming the piercing words into the tiny space until she felt faint. It was similar to how Hibiki had used Archive magic but only much crueler as the bits of past, present, and future became unorganized in her head. If she had thought her head would explode with Archive then it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. She knew without a doubt that all this information would kill her so she tried to control the power again with little success before her vision grew distant. The last thing she saw was the two worried forms of Horologium and grandpa Crux appearing before she felt the darkness consume her.

 **Scene Change the Void**

After being in the void for so long the two raven haired girls had stopped crying. They were trying to contemplate the next course of action when a sudden flash of gold light stunned them. Hope bloomed in the smaller ones chest while the other one pulled out her wand in wariness. But what they saw was something odd even for them. Two... _beings,_ for lack of better words, stood tall before them.

One sat cross legged in mid-air, wearing odd clothing that contrasted against his strange orange limbs, he (was it a he?) appeared to be sleeping, if the drool was any sign. His head was shaped like a giant fancy cross made of silver with curvy gold designs at each end. The 'face' was in the center and had the likeness of an old man, it even had a moustache shaped like crosses funnily enough.

The second one was a wooden grandfather clock with its black limbs, its 'face' was above the clock face and had a thin slightly curled moustache. Reminding them of stereotype french person. But that wasn't what caught their interest, what did was the battered looking blond girl that laid _inside_ the grandfather clock.

Worried, the small Japanese girl tried rushing towards the blond but was held back by the taller girl, getting scolded.

"Kagome! You don't know if they're safe!"

Kagome huffed and tugged her arm away, "I don't _sense_ evil coming of of them." she turned to two beings and spoke before she could be interrupted again," Hi! I'm Kagome, and this is my friend Lidiya. Is your friend okay in there?"

Though shocked at seeing them the clock introduced himself first. "Hello Miss Kagome, Miss Lidiya, I am Horologium; Crumudgeon is the one that appears to be sleeping but you may call him Crux. The one inside me is Miss Lucy. she is fine, physically, but i fear for her mind. I'm afraid all the information forced into it will kill her if it isn't dealt with soon. "

Lidiya's eyes sharpened at that while Kagome gasped. Both were definitely familiar with their minds being attacked and felt for the poor girl. Lowering her wand Lidiya walked up beside Kagome who looked like she wanted to snatch the blond up and clapped a hand on her shoulder. The beings didn't appear to be unfriendly so she wouldn't begrudge the poor blonde help. "Is there anything you can do?"

Biting her lip, Kagome shook her head. "No, but I still want to check her over. Is there anything you can do? You're a wizard right? Don't they have magic for this?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose and temporarily displacing her glasses, Lidiya grudgingly told her what she knew. "Yes, I _know_ of a spell where you can enter one's mind _but,_ it's risky." she looked towards the clock's face." I _can_ enter her mind _but,_ you need to be a master to do it safely _which is something I'm not._ "

Kagome's shoulders sagged in disappointment. "So, you can't do it?"

The look she wore made Lidiya's face twitch but she still faced the clock seriously. "I said _I can_ , but since I'm not a master I could end up doing _more_ _harm_ than good. So the question is, do they want me to enter her mind knowing that I _could_ make things worse?"

The sound of 'Crux' waking up drew their attention as he spoke. "The spell known as Legilimency. One that allows the caster to magically navigate through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. A master can manipulate the mind they enter."

Uncomfortable and wary, she nodded. "Yes, that sounds about right and as I said before, _I_ am not a master."

Tugging his moustache Crux eased a bit of her worries. "I can help you with that Miss Lidiya. As long as I'm in physical contact with you I can guide you telepathically with all the information I have while you're in Miss Lucy's mind."

Annoyed that her mind was going to be invaded again she reluctantly agreed. A hand grabbing hers only solidified her belief that Kagome would stop them if they tried anything bad.

"Right, now we just need to get her out...do you need my help?"

Horologium waved her off as he opened his own glass door, easily pulling out Lucy. "No, no. I can do it just fine Miss Lidiya. Thank you for the offer though." and with that Carefully he laid her down, a feat that appeared impossible in this void but he managed it.

"So what is it you need to do exactly for the spell?" asked Kagome curiously. It was, after all, a new type of magic to her.

Nervous Lidiya tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and floated towards Lucy's unconscious form, explaining as she did the steps. "Well, for it to work her eyes have to be open," Horoligium helped her keep the eyes open, "and when they are I look her in the eye, "Crux had clutched her shoulder now, "I wave my wand and say... _Legilimens!"_

 **Scene Change In Lucy's Mind**

When she entered Lidiya expected many things, one of them being her induced into a memory...but what she got was completely different. When she entered the girl's mind the sight that greeted her was what could only be a mansion; though it appeared to be destroyed as memories ran amok everywhere. She could hear all the various noises, each one squeaking as they zipped past her.

 _"AQUARIUS!"_

 _"LUCY!"_

 _"Will you marry me, Azlack?"_

 _"Gray-sama!"_

 _"Where and what color?"_

 _"Lisanna she's...she's dead!"_

 _"Ur!"_

 _"Jet wins again!"_

 _"AYE!"_

 _"L-Laxus-sama?!"_

 _"Will you all stop bickering like children?!"_

And then silence fell until she was startled by Crux's voice.

 _"Miss Lidiya can you hear me? The memories shouldn't be bothering you now."_

"Yes, thank you! But what am I supposed to do now?"

 _"You must gather all the..loose, memories flying around before they can do more harm."_

"Right...how do I do that?

 _"Well what you need to..."_

 **Scene Change Outside With Kagome**

Outside with the two beings Kagome watched as her new friend entered the poor girl's mind with Crux placing a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't help but voice her concern over the safety of what they were doing, especially since Lidiya had already voiced her own. "Will they be alright?"

"Yes, Crux wouldn't have agreed to Miss Lidiya's suggestion if he were not sure himself Miss Kagome."

Taking a deep breath she decided to trust the odd being for now and tried to distract herself by asking questions. "Horologium, may i ask a few questions?"

Giving her a thoughtful look the grandfather clock slowly nodded. "If only I could ask a few myself miss Kagome."

Thinking nothing wrong with that she agreed and asked her question. "Okay. I've been wanting to ask...what _are_ you two? If I'm not being too forward."

Surprised the clock waved her off. "Not at all. I'm surprised you don't know what we are actually."

"Really? Is it common knowledge where you come from?"

"Yes," here he rubbed his thin, curly mustache,"we are celestial spirits. Manifestations of the star constellations and magical beings that come from a different universe called the Celestial Spirit world. It's quite curious as to how you don't know."

Staring at the 'Celestial Spirit' in disbelief Kagome couldn't help but ask again. "The constellation's manifestations? Celestial spirits? I've never heard of it before.

I've seen spirits, ghosts, half breeds, demons and different universes but a celestial spirit? Wait, if you come from a different universe how is that you come into contact with humans?"

A hushed silence fell between them as Horologium eyes opened in surprise at what he had just heard. "We can go to the human world when our gates are opened by celestial mages, like Miss Lucy, with our celestial gate spirit key. Now tell me Miss Kagome, were you born in Foire?"

Confused she shook her no. "No, I was born in Sōgō hospital, tokyo, japan. why?"

With a sigh the clock revealed his thoughts to her. "It was just as I thought then. You and Miss Lidiya are from a different universe correct? You do not come from Earthland?"

Now it was her turn to be surprised. "Earthland? No, me and Lidiya come from Earth...is Lucy from Earthland? Another universe then?"

"Yes, can you tell how you two came to be here?"

"I can tell you mine but you'll have to ask Lidiya's about hers ."

"Did you two not come here together then? You two look like sisters" asked Horologium curiously.

"No. I was here before Lidiya came..."

 _ **/Flashback Within Flashback/**_

After being sent to the void Inuyasha had finally found her again after she broke free from the Jewels casted illusion and was now embraced in Inuyasha's arm. Feeling safe she turned towards the pierced jewel, confident again now that she wasn't alone in the dark world. "Shikon jewel I'm ready to make my wish."

It gave a loud thump before displaying harsh waves of purple light to blow past their hair.

"Shikon jewel disappear...," the jewels cracking grew bigger and bigger, " _FOREVER_!"

Shattering the the jewel spewed out bright golden light. Relived and excited she turned to face Inuyasha, "It's over now."

Subdued Inuyasha replied calmly "Yeah, it's over."

But the world wouldn't let her be as Inuyasha started to fade away in a white pillar of light.

 _"_ What?! Inuyasha!"

" _Kagome!"_

 _ **/End Flashback within Flashback/**_

"And then after some time alone Lidiya appeared in white mist. It took me awhile to befriend her and get the story. From what she told me her godfather was about to be killed and she took his place. Didn't explain more than that."

"I see..."

Wanting to pass time she asked about the universe they came from. "You mentioned Earthland...it's the world Lucy comes from right? Can you tell me about it?"

Happy to pass time Horologium told her what he knew about Earthland, Foire, and anything else he knew which was limited since he spent most of time in the Celestial Spirit world. But when his explanation switched to magic it perks Kagome's interest, and she drew him into an interesting conversation.

"So everyone in Fiore, magic and non-magical co-exist together?"

"Yes, Miss Lidiya is a Mage is she not?" Horologium questioned with a lazy blink of the eye.

"What?" Kagome said before her lips dipped down into a confused frown, only to shake her head at his reply. "No. She's a witch."

For the second time Horologium's eyes opened in surprise horror as he tried to control himself from ripping the girl away from his master. "A _witch?"_

If Kagome noticed his surprised expression she didn't mention it as she continued, unmoved. "Yes, but unlike Earthland; magic and non-magical people don't co-exist. Instead there's a secret society they belong to in which they attend a secret magic school, typically depending on the country they live in from the age of 11 and onwards."

Silently hoping the witch didn't have the same definition as Earthland, he asked, "What kind of witch? Do you know why it is they don't co-exist, miss Kagome?"

She gave a nervous laugh. "I _may_ have an idea, but I'm not too sure. Besides that she's a normal witch, not the bad kind either, she just uses magic and all that." Relieved, he leaned forward as she explained her other thoughts. "I think we, well, _they_ don't co-exist because of an incident that happened a few centuries ago in America and some other countries. From what I understand..."

From there she explained the witch trials to a re-horrified spirit.

 **Scene Change Back Inside Lucy's Mind**

"Got it!" Yelled an exhausted looking Lidiya before she 'tucked' it away for it to be organized later. If it weren't for her seeker reflexes it would have taken three times longer to 'catch' all the loose memories in the mansion.

 _"That's good news miss Lidiya. Now all we need to do is go to miss Lucy's room."_

"Right." Glad to be nearly done she came down from the third level, known as the 'attic'.

'A huge attic if you ask me.' She grumbled mentally, walking back down the stairs until she arrived on the second floor. Now that she didn't have to run around catching things she couldn't help but compare it to Hogwarts. The mansion was definitely smaller than Hogwarts and a glance outside told her they didn't own as much ground either, but nonetheless, it was just as impressive.

'But the view isn't so bad either; I'm sure Hermione would love to read here. Even the Weasley's would like to explore this place.' A snort left her as the image of the twins came into mind, picturing them making a ruckus here and not noticing that she'd already reached the bottom steps.

 _"Miss Lidiya? Hello?"_ Asked Crux worriedly.

Startled, she quickly answered him, adjusting her clothes as they'd became askew in her catching. "Sorry, did you say something?"

 _"Yes, I was saying that miss Lucy's room is down the hall. Ninth door on the left. Are you alright?"_

"Fine. just had something on my mind is all." With that she started to walk down the white hallway towards the room.

 _"Very well, but I feel that I must remind you that once we reach miss lucy's room, you must be wary. The memories in there are most likely causing miss Lucy trouble so you must be careful of her and the memories inside."_

Lidiya couldn't help but scoff at the warning, giving her steps a slight stomp to them as she contemplated on what had happened. The more memories she catched the more she could hear the yells of Lucy. Sure she had wanted to open the door and save the poor girl but Crux had advised against that; saying that if she saved Lucy from those memories there'd always be the ones outside to hurt her next. So they continued with his plan to get all the other memories first before helping her. Making it so that she only had to suffer one time but Merlin didn't it irk her.

"No! Not Fairy Tail! Please! Stop this master!"

Grinding her teeth she finally reached the ninth fancy door on the left and gripped the golden handle. With extreme wariness lidiya opened the door outward, tension building in her shoulders as she expected memories to try and fly at her.

And she was not disappointed as many came rushing towards her and blocking her view of the whole room. Angry at not being able to see Lidiya used both hands to catch what she can. Taking out her frustrations on the damn things and shoving them in various trunks and closets she could find. If she took joy in shoving the final one or two memories in a toilet or underwear drawer Crux said nothing.

"There!" she exclaimed with relief and turned towards the figure that laid in bed. The yelling Lidiya had heard for so long had turned into whimpers as the memories no longer plagued Lucy.  
And as expected she Lucy looked just like the girl she saw encased in Horolo-something, well, she looked worse for wear but that was to be expected.

Moving to the curled up blond she sat on the edge of the bed; grabbing a shoulder and shook it enough to grab her attention.

"Lucy? You're safe now."

Much to her surprise she was tackled by the girl, as she soon discovered, busty blond who cried her eyes out into her waist.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Confused as to why Lucy was telling her this she awkwardly patted the girl's back; making her think on how to comfort the poor thing. But the only experience she had was the one time with Hermione before Yule. So she warily did the same thing with Lucy; carefully watching her in case she reacted as she slowly hugged the girl back and laid them on the bed with Lucy being somewhat on top of her. And Much to her surprise the girl complied and curled up to her slightly so she decided run her hand through her hair while she used her other arm to wrap around her waist.

As if sensing the mood Crux remained silent until an idea popped into his silver crossed head of his to calm her down faster.

 _"Miss Lidiya if I may, I suggest that you should sing; so as to distract her."_

Gulping, Lidiya thought over what Crux had said. 'Would it really work? Hermione never needed me to sing before! It's not like I know any songs!'

 _"Please miss Lidiya. She needs to calm down."_

Grimacing she knew only two songs by heart and _both_ were Hogwarts songs; it was a painful reminder. But this wasn't the time for her to start crying so she quickly went with the shorter song, dragging out the words to make it last a bit longer as she started to sing.

 _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please..."_

And when she finished the girl had calmed down from crying and was simply breathing so she started to sing the song again until this time she fell asleep. Causing her to breath a little easier now that she didn't have to deal with her awake.

"Crux, what do I do?"

 _"For now you need to rest, you both have had a tiring day. I'll watch over the both of you."_

Frowning at her position she finally gave in because she _really_ wanted to rest.

"Fine, but not for too long. I don't like being in someones mind like this."

 _"Very well. Rest well miss Lidiya."_

"Night."

 **Scene Change: Back Outside With Kagome** _ **(After Some Time Has Passed)**_

Even though they had conversed for a long while, Kagome had gotten antsy again. While she _knew_ hours had past, it was still hard to tell _how many_ in the void. Horologium was about to comfort her again when Crux had suddenly jerked awake with the two other girls following. Kagome immediately felt the relief flood her senses and take away the stress, drowning out her worry. She fluttered over to Lidiya to check her over, wearing a happier smile. "Are you alright? How's the girl?"

Somewhat expected Lidiya swatted her hands away. "Yes," her voice came out gruff, "very exhausted and sore, but we should be fine. Go look the girl over just in case."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation Kagome checked on the girl. "She's fine and should wake up soon." And like magic the girl started to wake up groaning.

"Where?"

"Miss Lucy it is good to see you safe."

Confused Lucy called out to the spirit. "Safe? Horologium? Cux?"

The clock went on to tell Lucy of her situation while Kagome went back to her friend to help her up. Both were listening to how the trio ended up here.

"Yes, safe. When you were inside the infinity clock; you used your power to see the future of Fairy Tail. I had to pull you out while crux took us here."

Sitting up the girl grabbed her head and nodded. "Yeah, i remember I saw something...surprising!" at this point Lucy looked up at the celestial spirits worriedly." My head! The girl! Is she okay?"

Kagome decided to interrupt their little conversation. "She's fine; a bit annoyed at me, but fine."

Startled the blond looked at her before her eyes landed on Lidiya's form standing next to her. An embarrassed smile bloomed on her face as she offered her greetings towards them before bowing.

"Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfillia, thank you for helping me."

Lidiya awkwardly waved the thanks off and leaned on Kagome who had no problem adjusting to the sudden weight.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm Lidiya Marigold Potter." Lidiya had introduced herself so Kagome followed suit.

"And my name's Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you Lucy."

The young celestial mage waved her hands slightly, causing the blue ruffles on her sleeves to flutter. "Oh no, the pleasures all mine! If it weren't for you I'd still be trapped."

Horologium spoke up before the conversation could go any further. "Speaking of trapped, I believe Miss Kagome and Lidiya are in a similar situation as you."

While she and Lidiya understood it almost immediately, Lucy looked completely confused.

"What do you mean? How..." Finally taking note of _where_ they were the mage gaped; screeching as she looked down to see nothing holding her. Scared of 'falling' she clutched onto her clock spirit.

"Eek! I'm going to fall!"

Sweat dropping Kagome looked towards her friend to see a deadpan look of disbelief at the idiocy the girl had just displayed, who was now pointing towards them; a look of horror clearly expressed on her face.

"How can you guys just _stand_ there?!"

Seeing that her witch friend wasn't about to explain she crooked one arm up, pointer finger sticking out while her other hand rest on her cocked hip. This was the usual position she used when explaining a future term or item to her old group. If there was a twinge in her heart she quickly banished it in favor of calming down the panicking blond.

"You aren't going to 'fall' Lucy; we've been 'standing' like this for a very long time. So I think your worries are... _a bit_ misplaced."

"A bit? Kagome," Lidiya lazily waved her hand towards the stellar mage, "I think that's more than 'a bit'. Ow!" A yelp escaped her as she was 'accidentally' elbowed by Kagome, the witch's look of pain into a glare before Kagome continued.

"So, can you please let go of your spirit? I'd like to hear what he has to say."

Staring at their floating forms Lucy partially released her hold, sticking one foot out to test the invisible ground she'd be standing on before finally letting go. A blush stained her cheeks in clear embarrassment, puckering her lips into a pout.

"Right. Horologium, what's this about being in the same situation?"

Clearing his voice he spoke. "What I mean, princess, is that right now we are stuck in in something considered limbo. The space between Earthland and Celestial world since we couldn't take you directly into the our world."

While she and Lidiya didn't panic, Lucy sure did. "What?! Ho-I'm not breaking contract am I?!"

Any worries the mage gained was eased when Crux spoke up. "Not at all Miss Lucy, but I fear there is something we must speak about."

Lucy had, what Kagome could only call, 'a blond moment'.

"Huh?"

"And now that we know Miss Lidiya and Kagome share the same problem as you, we can offer it to them as well."

"Huh?"

"Of course it'll be more difficult for them since they're from another world-"

"Huh?"

"-Though I don't know how Miss Lidiya's magic will fare."

Said witch merely grunted, annoyed at being talked about but was too tired to argue. So she merely rested her head on the priestess's shoulder; adjusting it so she didn't get any hair in her face.

"Huh?! Wait! What offer?! Problem?!"

With a sad demeanor Crux rubbed his mustache. "What I mean miss Lucy is that all three of you appear unable to return to the home you once knew."

"What?! What do you mean 'you once knew'?!"

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

From there they learned that even though Lucy had destroyed the ship and had stopped the neo oracien seize plans; time wouldn't settle until she returned and even then it wouldn't be the exact time. If anything time, as they spoke, it was rewinding to undo all the damage done.

And after much sobbing from the 17 year old (the raven haired girl's had already shed many tears earlier) did the she accept it somewhat.

Without much thought both girls also agreed to have another go at life. The decision itself wasn't hard, as they both detested the idea of being alone in the dreary world of darkness.

It was time for a new start.


	8. OPToriko

**AN:** I never got too far but my original plan was to eventually crossover into Toriko. Somehow getting Marco to become Zebra's animal partner. :'D

Yeah, I doubt his brothers would let him go so easily. XD

* * *

 **Big Brother: Duties of A Phoenix**

 **Chapter 1**

When a Yonko brings a vivre card instead of Ace's body; Marco sets out to fulfill his duty as the oldest brother. No matter the cost the phoenix will unite the last of his family before he attends his father's grave.

Standing in a room way to big for a normal man was the 1st division commander Marco. Determination could be seen on his normally lazy face as he spoke in front of his dead father's body which laid on the bed. His shaky hand clutched a beaded necklace that was owned by a certain flame retarded brother while on his side were two twin blades held by a yellow sash.

"Father, I'm sorry I can't-can't attend your funeral-yoi. If what Shanks discovered is true then…then I can't continue onto New World as the new captain when one-maybe even both-of my brothers are alive. You always told us that we are family; one that doesn't leave any son behind and I intend to uphold that belief. Even when my brothers won't believe me."

Taking a deep breath he combed back his blond hair and wrapped the up mini-speech. "Of course-I won't leave them until they reach Sabaody safely first. I can do this much as the oldest brother before I go-yoi. I also need to seek out Straw Hat to confirm things before I search for your stupid sons. The next time I see you Pops; it will be in New World with me dragging them by their ears. So please, while I'm gone, watch over the rest instead of me."

Not too sure of his next actions, Marco unsteadily reached for Pop's cold hand and hugged it close to his chest.

"I know I never said it more than a handful of times…but I love you Pop's. The world hates us for what we are, but it makes us happy to be called your sons... even if it's just a word…"

Content he was able to at least get speak his thoughts the phoenix gripped the hand tighter one last time before walking away. Pausing just as he opened the fancily engraved white doors; allowing him to see the moonlight touch the deck.

"And you don't have to worry too much, I'll make sure to carry a Den Den mushi so the others can always reach me. Anyways, wish me luck Pops, I'll need it with those two brats of ours."

He heard a faint 'Gurarara' and 'good luck my son' and turned around to face the body only to get smacked with a black cloth carried by a random breeze.

"Pfft-what-yoi?"

Removing the cloth from his face, Marco was hit with the familiar smell of the sea, sake, and a faint touch of medicine and soon discovered why. In his hands, not counting the beaded necklace, was his father's bandana. A wide eye Marco only stared in shock as he looked up; it was impossible for the bandana to come off when it was tied unless…unless…

"Thank you…Pop's."

Not wanting to cry in front of his father the phoenix quickly exited with a quiet 'clack' and leaned against the gold carved designs of the door. An arm was raised to cover his eyes as he cried silently. All the building of recent stress wasn't helping him either, and sleep just seemed like a bad joke to him as it did to many members. No medicine could be provided since the nurses were in New World waiting for them, no doubt already hearing the loss of Pops and Ace and were also undoubtedly ready to mob the crew.

Rubbing his eyes to get rid of the wetness, Marco lifted himself off the door and walked towards his new room. He had a few hours before they reached Saboady so he could fix some paperwork for the crew, especially leave a note for them to check on their islands.

Per Peru Peru

Everyone was shocked when they found out Rayleigh _swimed_ through the calm belt but, that wasn't the only surprise it seemed as everyone gaped when _the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates_ also know as _Marco the freaking Phoenix_ _ **landed**_ _next to him._

Rayleigh seemed genuinely surprised the fellow blond was there. "Marco! How many years has it been since I've seen you last?"

Obviously tired both emotionally and physically the bird man shrugged. "When Roger was alive? Stopped counting after that."

Rayleigh hummed as his eyes narrowed when he observed the man. He expected the haggard appearance but what was curious was that Marco was here and not off in new world to bury his family.

"So, tell me Marco, what brings you here?"

Marco finally spoke before Rayleigh could suggest anything.

"Luffy-yoi, I need to ask you something first; do you recognize this?"

Luffy _invented_ a new way to die as he tackled/clutched/choke/squash him with while replying.

"Yes! It-it's A-a-ace's vivre card?! HOW DID YOU GET THIS?! TELL ME!"


	9. Crack mini khr Xanxus

**Xanxu's Sprinkles**

 **Chapter**

Xanxus cursedthe bastard of a man known as Nono and his fucking guardians in one breath. A chorus of echoing words accompanied his own loudly with a, 'VOIII'-tacked on like some damned cherry that mocked you from it's seating on top of a disgusting pickled ice cream. One that you ate to help relieve the hot weather but spat it out instead. The cherry was lie, everyone knew that _sprinkles_ made ice cream better. One that is added when in doubt of a flavor in hopes to make it better.

Meaning the cherry didn't make things better.

Making the man sorely wish he could find his fucking sprinkles already for his fucked up ice cream.

…

Maybe the blood loss was affecting him more than he thought.


	10. HPOP

**AN** : My sort of response to a challenge called 'Dark cloud! Is it really?' by Ezakike.

* * *

 **Shrouded in Feathers**

 **Chapter 1**

Stumbling steps and exclamations could be heard across the ship as a man of intimidating height dragged another one of equal height through the hall. The dragged one had desperately tried to rush to his room 10 seconds ago but his natural clumsiness kicked in far too much for the others liking and picked the clumsy one up. rushing him to the room before the Den den mushi stopped ringing.

On a normal day the crew would look at the clutz and laugh but the Den den mushi calls were no joking matter. Not when Doflamingo, a man who could sit back and laugh as his family destroy villages, is blazing through the halls with a serious face, dragging his younger brother nearly face first into the poor snail who ringed.

If Corazon hadn't been so desperate to answer, he might have complained about nearly giving his first kiss to a snail. Though thankfully, both Doflamingo, and his crew-were spared as he answered instead. Waiting to give his big brother the thumbs up to trace the call if it were Law.

"H-Hello?"

"Cora-san." He gave a nod towards Doffy who pushed buttons to machines set up to trace the call.

"Law!" A huge happy grin spread across Corazon's face. "What's going on little buddy?"

The snail's eyes narrowed. "I'm not little…"

Both brothers grinned at this familiar grumble as Rosinante replied sympathetically. "Of course not bud, but you are to me."

"If I didn't know better I'd swear you have giant's blood.

If Rosinante puffed out his chest Law didn't comment and had instead got to the point. Unaware of the furious button pushing going on.

"Anywho, I just wanted to say happy birthday Cora-san."

For a few seconds Law received a blank stare. "My...birthday?"

The snark the Donquixote brothers were so fond of came through.

"Yes Cora-san, you should know it, a day you were born. When one celebrates said birth by saying 'Happy _birth_ day'. How can you forget it every year?" Looking at a nearby calendar revealed that it had a huge red circle on the day to remind him that it was indeed his birthday.

"Huh...it _is_ my birthday...thanks little buddy!"

"Huff, I'd believe you'd forget your head too but I'm afraid to jinx it."

The easy going grin was still in place as Rosinante answered. "You already said it."

"Oops." Came the deadpan reply that had Rosinante laughing until he calmed down. His smile came back again as he reminisced about chibi Law.

"It means a lot to me that you call each year for my birthday. Tell me, how's that crew of yours? The _Heart_ pirates."

A groan left the snails lips. "You're never going to let that go are you?"

" _Never."_ was the smug reply.

"Sigh, my crew is doing just fine. Causing chaos as they go, well, more like a tantrum compared to straw hat-ya's crew."

A snort left the blonde, "Yeah, it's kind of scary how quite they've been lately."

Looking towards his older brother told him to keep Law talking if the hand gesture was anything to go by. Usually Law would hang up within the first five minutes. looking at a nearby heart shaped clock showed that only three of said five minutes already passed.

But lucky for them something happened, something that worried both Donquixte brothers very much but we're happy to finally have tracked him with this distraction.

"Sencho! You're glowing!"

The snail's eyes widened in surprise before a curse slipped it's lips. "What in Merlin! Gahh!"

Crash sounds were heard and Corazon could only assume Law dropped the receiver since the snail was still active.

Panicking Corazon called into the receiver. "Law? Buddy? What going on? Law?!"

Nothing but the shouts of the heart pirates were heard about their sencho so Corazon looked at his brother in distress.

"What do we do?"

Frown marring the man's features he was about to answer when a small beep went off. Both men starred as a piece of paper was printed out with Law's current location. Changing the older ones answer before he could even speak it.

"I'm bringing him home, take care of the crew Rosinante."

Without pause he snatched the paper and flew out the window.

-Doflamingo-

Adrenaline pumping through Doflamingo couldn't help but feel pissed at the current situation as he 'flew' through the air. He had finally tracked Law-yes, but that was only because he is s _uffering._ Something that worried him since he knew, _fucking knew_! That Law had an ungodly tolerance for pain. Which caused the pink feathered man to decidedly murder the cause of it.

It had been years since Law ran away and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. The kid had fled in fear after eating the devil fruit the he himself had personally sought after.

And wasn't that a bitter taste in his mouth. All the years the little cabbage patch had lived among his crew and he, at the time, was ready to kill Law. After he had already promised the little thing family, and safety.

Probably why he didn't fight all that much when Roci punched him.

But still, he had priorities now, simple ones really.

One: Get Law.

Two: Murder the people(s?) causing him pain.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

One had to wonder if Dumbledore still would have summoned 'Harry' knowing that a monster would also follow.


	11. HP-KHR-YYH

**Gilded Wings**

 **Chapter**

Unlike kurama who escaped death, kuronue died... Temporarily that is. The Bat thief was the _not_ a complaint soul and caused havoc and escaped into the reincarnation branch.

From there he is reborn as Ted Remus Lupin. And similar to his fellow thief Kurama he too, was very apathetic towards humans.

This included his godmother until one day, at the age of five, they were attacked.

This surprised kuronue greatly since he believed her to be just the run of the mil hag. When instead he discovers there's actually whole colonies of them! and his godmother? Considered the most powerful woman in the country.

Until they were attacked that is.

Having no time to hide him away she shoved him into the closet and threw the invisibility cloak on top.

And since she was unwilling to abandon her godson Harry fights the people off as best she can until they beat her. Torturing her into a comatose state as she stared at the closet. While she was writhing in pain she couldn't help but smirk. Knowing her godson is safe.

Distraught by the stupidity his godmother did just for him even though he's be an ass finally made kuronue realize how kind she's always been.

Regretful of his previous attitude towards his caregivers Kuronue becomes almost obsessed in curing his Godmother. Along the way he meets a curious woman in a traditional house who points him to Italy.


	12. KHR

_Saved By The Crier_

 **Summary** : When Skull of all people assisted sending the memories back to the past they really should have suspected something.

Or the time Skull's Cloud traits rang true and sent memories further back to certain

Acrobaleno instead of the 'present' generation.

 **Chapter**

If Checkerface had stayed for more than a few seconds, a minute or two really, after handing Lal a clear pacifier, he'd perhaps have an inkling of the future to come. Of the vertigo she felt being not cursed.

But he didn't, he left, thinking she is under the thrall of being honored.

What a fucking idiot but, she is grateful nonetheless because if the... memories, and she is using this term lightly, accurate then she needed to get her shit in order.

Clutching her head with a free hand the COMBUSIN leader groaned. Maybe she'd start after finding a pain killer for the god damn headache before it got worse.

Walking to the kitchen area by memory more than sight she blindly opened a small white cabinet next to her fridge. Grumbling when she pulled out a vitamin bottle instead and violently tossed it to the side, giving it a new home in the wall across her.

This motion is repeated with all the bottles stored within, allowing anger to grow and further cloud her mind.

Dazed eyes glared wildly at the empty cabinet. "How in hell do I not have pain killers?!"

Seriously! Did she use them all at work with Idiot-mitsu?!

Thinking of that heathen blonde brought up the other one.

And without pause Lal went to the only phone in the room. Smashing the buttons with a vengeance as the world slightly tilted in her view. Forcing her to lean against the wall.

Ring*

Lal recoiled as if the object is the new devil incarnate and held the phone away from her while crouching to the floor. God she couldn't even think right at this height. As the woman lifted the clutched hand containing the empty bauble to her forehead she closed her eyes. Unaware that memories of the future took over.

Ring*

Subconsciously she knew isn't acting normal but her brain hurts, more than she can tolerate.

"-korra?"

Spooked, the rain woman looked at the phone in confusion before bringing to her ear.

That...that sounded like Colonello? Wasn't he dead?!

"C.. Colonello? But...you…"

"Lal? What Happened Korra?!"

"I... Colonello?"

"Lal?! Where are you?!"

Brows furrowed in confusion as a fleeting thought passed. God how she missed his voice but is she dying? It would explain the pain...

"Lal don't hang up on me!"

Tears dripped down her face, if she's dying then she didn't care. She wanted Colonello.

"I...I'm sorry Colonello! It seems that, even with your...help I failed... "

"Lal?! Just wait! I'll be there in...five minutes!"

A laugh escaped her, even at death he kept her waiting.

"Only five...minutes? Is that a...promise...korra?"

Colonello POV

Glancing at a dot on his screen he ran across rooftops, nearly falling off at the reply. Thanking God it's night time as none of the civilians can see him and the fierce blush he sported.

Lal sounded hot saying kora but the whole situation is wrong wrong wrong.

"Yeah, I... promise kora!"

Screw five minutes he'd make in three. Roof hopping once more the blonde struggled to maintain the mismatched conversation. Throat practically dry.

"Good, I always...did love your verbal tick."

"LAL!"

Good God Lal is going to kill him if she keeps this up. Is she drunk? Wait-is that crying/laughing?!

True to his thoughts he heard a sobbing laugh and thanked God he saw his fellow rain's apartment complex. The man's nerves had practically fried with worry so that when he saw no sign of her near a Window, he unashamedly shattered it with his phone before going through it.

It's a Nokia so it'll survive.

Landing in what he identified as the kitchen area he didn't look far as he immediately found her crouching form straight ahead.

"Lal! I'm here Kora! What happened?"

Ignoring any cuts he may have gotten he rushed to her side and knelt. Wincing when it cause some shards to bury deeper.

"Colonello?"

He always knew that his commander had a soft, vulnerable side but damn. The way she looked made him change from extreme worry to down right panicking. For when Lal turned to him, she was still clutching the phone and a mysterious... pacifier? Until letting them go and proceeding to tackle him in a fierce hug. Blushing when it made him realize his state of clothing.

Or lack of pants and shirt really, but it wasn't as if he had time to put pants over his briefs! He barely remembered his boots and coat if only because they're right next to his door.

"Colonello! I missed you! And-and!"

Was this his commander?! Quickly the blonde summoned his flames to calm her down. Awkwardly petting her head and back. Frowning when felt how high strung she really is.

"I'm here, just relax Kora. When you wake up you can kick my ass later yeah?"

A broken laugh reached his ears before she replied, melting under him before sleeping.

"Yeah, now that I'm dead too I have an eternity to kick your ass."

And there went any calm he managed to retain and instead started doing an extreme health check. Is this what a heart attack felt like?!

 _Squiggle~squiggle~squiggle~squiggles_

 **AN** : Inspired by the song Aliez, Sung, and translated bye LeeandLie.


End file.
